Rosariovampire Shinta in Youkai academy
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shinta is a young boy with arcane powers... he has decided to go to a school of monster in hopes to fit in.. what will happen to him?


Rosario+Vampire

A fanfiction by L33t Horo

I take no credit on the character from Rosario+vampire and Rosario+Vampire II

Chapter 1: Mix-up!! The new boy and vampire!

Shinta Urashima was by no means an ordinary boy, since birth he was marked by two powerful and opposite entities… one from darkness and one from light. People often took advantage of him and hated him because he was strange, mind you, he did not have any defects or any abnormalities… just the aura around him gave "bad vibes" around.

People more often than not stole from him whatever they could… it was really rare event to find someone nice to him. They were gone after a while, like the wind.

"I got no place in this world…" Shinta thought with sadness

He had been from orphanage after the other, he gotten on plenty of fights with the other kids and some of the adults

"_You do… you just need to look for it a bit_ harder" a female voice in his head said to him

It sounded soothing and peaceful… it kept him sane during his hardships and taught him so much about himself… and his unnatural talents.

"_**You should be grateful… not many mortals can brag about the abilities you posses… even in Heaven and Hell, none has the powers of us both combined in a single entity" **_A male and powerful voice said, his voice was jovial and kind… however it held an edge of power and authority

"Sakuya, Shin-kun… you know that humans never accept something outside of their comprehension… someone like me is far, far away… I wish I could go to Niedhill or Asgard (heaven and hell respectively) they sound like they would accept someone like me" Shinta said

I think an introduction is in order… for those who don't know who they are… Sakuya is a Seraphim of the highest class… the ones who were allowed to sit at the feet of the Lord, Whereas Shin-kun was the exact opposite of her, Shin-kun was in fact a demon Lord… the one of the nine tails of the Vulpine clan (that is to say, a fox demon). Shinta was a normal human… still is as a matter of fact, however something had happened, you see, Shinta was always been interested in the occult, he had powers no one else had, he could see youkai's and spirits and ability to manipulate (to a small degree) arcane power. He had ability to see fragments of what is to come, and also the ability to summon undead to his aid, to date he had been living only on morgues and cementeries… zombies and lesser youkai being his only family around, besides the two spirits residing within him. However one night… he begun to read a book about Kabala… the art of angelic summoning and a book about Demon lords… however… because of his inquisitive nature… he never got around reading the prologue of the book, he could never known, that in that book, his life, his reality… would be changed forever…

The spirits on the book, two to be exact, pushed their way deep into Shinta's body… the book had long ago sealed them away from the world until someone of pure heart was found… someone who understood the pain and loneliness.

In order to go to school he had used his familiar youkai (a raccoon and a lesser fox demon) to cast an illusion on them and go posing as his parents… the plan went swimmingly, no one had much power to actually penetrate trough the illusions casted by the two demons.

However, life at school was hard, he had no friends… he was an outcast even on the outcast clique. However his grades where passable, he worked and studied as hard as everyone… he had to get up to level, he wanted to make something of himself… however the constant fights he got involved with did not actually help him concentrate… people hate those who don't fit in or those who stand out too much.

"_**They don't take your kind that easily… you got both paths on you, one mine… the other hers, you need to prove your worth… and that is no easy task in either of those, in there… everyone would be at least 10 times stronger than you are now**_" Shin-kun said

"I am tired of this… there must be somewhere I can go to and fell right at home" Shinta said as he looked at the full moon

He walked past a park he knew all too well… he sat on a swing and begun to swing back and forth on his own.

"_You need to venture on your own and meet people Shinta, you can't keep on living by avoiding people and fighting them"_ Sakuya said

"You are right… however, as much as you two have taught me… you two don't know much about interacting in the human world besides some ancient teachings and the such… because of that my only forte was history at school" Shinta said as he swung back and forth

As he was swinging absent minded… a small paper flew to his face

Shinta lazily reached for it to take it out of his face… however he read something in it… "Youkai Gakuden" (Youkai Academy)

"Uhmm… a school with a name like that… sounds weird doesn't it?" Shinta asked his two spirits

"_**I can smell the youki in it… so the name is fitting after all**_" Shin-kun

"_But isn't this weird? This school is for youkai… but Shinta is practically a Dai youkai, in name only… but still a Dai Youkai… if this is not a Deus ex Machina then I don't know what is_" Sakuya said with a smile

"_**Then… should we enroll him there… should be fun for the kit to develop his youki and his demonic powers… and Sakuya could teach him how to use his reiatsu to combat demons**_" Shin-kun said

"I got no problem… being with demon kind would be better than here… I got no problem with it" Shinta said as he left the swing. He walked into the night.

**The next day**

"Well… the day is looking good… I even got a lady who was nice enough to give me a freebie on the market" Shinta said to the spirits in him

"_Well… you have 10 minutes till the bus to youkai gakuden gets here… why not go to the arcade over there and unwind for a while?"_Sakuya suggested

Shinta decided to play on the arcades… he was on the top 10 on a fighting game that was online… his score was all over the world… but some people on the arcade got a bit overzealous about the game.

He played a few round son the game and put on his backpack all that was necessary, meaning an ample amount of Poky, his 3 video game systems (a Nintendo DS, a DSi and a Wii) a few books to read, and his combat suit (because you never know) and a few weapons of both demonic and holy elements.

He got into the bus, the bus driver greeted him with warmth, however, Shinta detected a large amount of Youki coming from him, Shinta decided not to say anything and begun to play his favorite games on his DS, Megaman Starforce 3 Black Ace, Red Jocker and Mario kart as well.

After a while Shinta noticed the scenery changed too fast, he believed he was around Kansai… but he was not sure… until he felt a fluctuation…

"Excuse me… driver-san, are we going trough dimensional portals?" Shinta asked

"You are a sharp boy… yes, we are. We should be in two more "jumps" so hold on tight

The bus driver might have been a NASCAR racer, because the speed he was driving could make anyone but an experienced driver pass out.

He slammed the breaks, Shinta was not prepared for it and crashed on the windshield

"Son of a---" Shinta said as he was about to hit the window

He crashed, no, rather, he thought he had… the bus driver caught him by the neck

"Careful… you are about to step into a world unlike the one you come, things that live in nightmares and darkness" the driver said

"Thanks for the advice… but monster are those who knowingly do even to others… real monsters don't scare me" Shinta said as he stepped out of the bus

"Perhaps he will last longer than I originally thought he would" the driver said with a dark smile

Shinta walked the path... it was covered with what looked like Halloween decoration…

"Damn… which way is to the school?" Shinta said as he looked around

"WATCH OUT!!!" A female voice cried

Shinta spun around… he then saw it… white, yes the color white… from a pair of panties… on a girl… who was in a collision course with his face

"BLAH!" Shinta cried as she fell on his face

Shinta managed to get himself up first… but touched something soft

It was the girl's thighs

"AH! Sorry!" Shinta said as he took his hands away from her

He then noticed her, she was beautiful beyond words,however Shinta snapped from his trace and put his hand forward

"Can you stand? I apologize, I did not hear you coming, normally I would have avoided you… but I was busy looking for the school, Do you know which way to go?" Shinta said

She took Shinta's hand, her eyes where deep green

"Actually I am heading there, do you need help heading there?" she asked

"Yeah… I am hopeless when it comes to finding my way around, thanks" Shinta said

"My name is Akashiya Moka, is nice to meet you" she said. She then begun to get a bit closer

"My name is Shinta… Shinta Urashima" Shinta said in return as he picked Moka's bike and put it on his back

"I… am sorry… your smell… is drawing me in" Moka said

"Eh?" Shinta said a bit confussed

"You see… I am a vampire" she said as she bit him

"Ah… you need some blood? Go ahead… help yourself… just don't suck me dry" Shinta said

"You don't mind me, being a vampire I mean?" Moka asked

"No, should I?" Shinta said as he took a pill to increase his blood level back to normal

"Is because most people dislike vampires" Moka said

"Meh… I don't care, as long as the person in question is nice I don't mind what they are" Shinta said

After they reached the campus they parted ways… Shinta left to the washing rooms… he felt like he needed to wash his face a bit.

After that he went into his class, in it he saw a pretty looking teacher, Shinta could have sworn he saw a tail between her legs

"_She must be a neko bake maybe that is why I like her so much_" Shinta reasoned (Neko bake= cat spirit)

Since he could remember cats and foxes always loved him… he had a natural affinity with those creatures and a lot of times when he got into fights, the little animals came from around the neighborhood and helped him out of tight spots.

The teacher took roll call, however someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Sorry, I got a little lost around" the familiar (to Shinta) voice said

"Eh?" Shinta and Moka said in turn

"Moka-san?" "Shinta-kun?" "You are in the same class?" they said in unison

She jumped and hugged him in front of the class, much to the chagrin of Shinta. However a lot of animosity was formed in the class (Male side to be exact)

"Wow! That is so cool… so we are on the same class uh?" Shinta said

"Yeah… is nice to see a familiar face in here, let's be quiet for now… class has started" Shinta said with his finger on his lips

"My name is Nekonome-sensei! Please behave as I explain the rules of the school" she said

She went on about this pocket dimension; this school was separated from the real world by means of a barrier and monster learned how to live in the human world

"why try to live with them? I could eat them all up, starting with the cute girls" said a monster besides him

"Idiot… this is why a place like this was created, because stupid people like you go on rampages, and then blame humans for trying to hunt youkai down" Shinta said looking at the big guy

"You!!" the monster guy said

"Wanna take me on? I doubt you would last longer than a few seconds" Shinta said looking at his youki… he had very little… apparently he was all muscle

"W-well now, about we start the lesson?" Nekonome said

The class went without a hint of problem, the bell for recess then sounded after the class was over, the tall guy came over to Moka

"You are Akashiya Moka are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya, greetings" He said

He then picked Shinta by the neck "Uhm… about much… weaklings always flap their mouth a lot" Saizou said as he put him higher

"Yeah… I agree… you talk a lot" Said a voice from behind

Saizou found he was holding a tree trunk

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to this sort of trash? Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun just the two of us?" Saizou said

"S-sorry I am having fun with Shinta now!!" She said as she dragged Shinta, who was offering little resistance.

Moka and Shinta then turned left… Moka was breathing a bit hard, all that running tired her out a bit

"T-that was a bit scary… are you okay Shinta?" Moka asked

"Somewhat… thanks for bailing me out there" Shinta said with a smile, it was nice someone cared for him.

Moka took Shinta to explore the academy… they walked around, however, Shinta felt someone has been shadowing him… he decided to ignore it, at least for the time being.

They stopped by a vending machine, Shinta bought a can of lemony iced tea, and decided to bring a can of Clamato for Moka (a tomato drink)

"So… you are a vampire eh? You sure don't look like one… I mean, from what I learned about of your kind trough books and myths, but you look really kind and mild mannered" Shinta said

"Of course, but my powers are sealed, if you take my Rosario I will become reeeeeeeeealy scary" Moka said

"Eh?" Shinta was unsure of what he just heard

"Rosario have the ability to seal the vampiric power in me, in my original form I was really hated and caused a lot of conflics" Moka explained

They parted ways, Shinta found his building complex, he was happy he did not have to live on the cemeteries and the sort, but he missed his buddies who where tending the cemetery where he had residence on.

As he walked he bumped into Saizou once more… this time… he pinned him against the wall

"GYAH!" he yelled as his body broke a wall behind him

"Whoa… crazy strong" the passer byes said

"Your form... your true form… what is it?" He asked

"My form you ask? I am…" Shinta said

Then fire started on his body… and reappeared behind Saizou

"none of your business" Shinta said as his left eye turned red-crimson

"Sleep" Shinta said

Saizou struggled but he fell into the floor

"Forget what has happened here" Shinta said as he looked at everyone with his red eye.

Their expressions became blank and left the place.

"Man… that was close… I can't reveal myself yet, that I am… human" Shinta said as he looked at the horizon

He walked into the building and found his room, it was quiet big, he had a desk, a bathroom a small living room with a kitchen, he liked his new room, he took his bags and opened it, from it he took his clothes, his demonic weaponry, angelic weaponry and his combat clothing… he hid the last 3 on a small opening he found on his closet, he decided to take a small bottle of holly water disguised in a water bottle, he purified it and sanctified using Sakuya's powers.

"Well this should keep me somewhat safe if I encounter anything nasty" Shinta said

He decided to step out for a while, he liked being out on the open and walked around, he liked to walk out on the dark. After awhile he returned to his sleeping quarters and turn in for the day.

**The next day**

"Shinta? Good morning!" A familiar voice said

Shinta turned around, he had his water bottle with him at all times, just in case. "Morning Moka-san… you look radiant today" Shinta greeted her

"morning, how is it going?" Moka asked

"A bit of a shock, I was thinking if things don't work out… I might go to a normal human school" Shinta said

"a human schoo? YOU CAN'T!!! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T GO TO SOME HUMAN SCHOOL. I HATE THOSE HUMANS!!" Moka yelled

Shinta narrowed his eyes… "Eh?why?" Shinta asked

"You know… I actually went to a human school up trough middle school. I was… isolated… because none of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking that I was weird, that I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there, that it would be better if I just…disappeared, it was sooo tough" Moka said

"But..." Moka continued "you said I was allright, even thought you found out I was a vampire and so… this is the first time in my life I haven't felt alone" Moka said

Shinta's eyes where darkened "Moka… to be honest… let me tell you something… I know how you fell… I experienced that many times… but… because you are special… unique… you are also a monster from folklore and legend, so obiously not many if any, believe in monsters… I do… always had… and to tell you the truth… I am one of those you hate" Shinta said

"Eh? What do you-" Moka said

"Moka, I am a human" Shinta said

"no… no way… you can't be, there is no way for a human could be here" Moka said as retreated a bit…

"moka… you seem troubled, sorry about that… I guess… not even in this world I am wanted… good day" Shinta said as she gave her a sad look "It would be best if we not see each other again" Shinta said as he run to class… Moka then felt something against her face… it was something watery and salty… it was Shinta's tears

Shinta skipped classes… he was sitting where the bus dropped him

He sighed… he was feeling a bit down "_it was the first time I didn't fell alone_" the words Moka said to him still stuck

"All alone uh, damn it… I understood you best of all… I am like that still" Shinta said as he broke a gravestone.

**Somewhere else entirely**

Moka was running, she then suddenly stopped

"no way…**no** even though I finally made a friend, even though it was the first time in my life I though I had a friend" Moka said as she started to cry

"hey! Why are you alone!?" said a voice as he grabbed her arm

"Saizou!!" Moka yelled

"You shouldn't be lonely Akashi Moka, when you can be with a man like me" Saizou said

**Back to Shinta**

"haaaah…." Shinta was breathing a bit heavily, after making a ruckus over the graveyard (by destroying every tombstone in sight)

"Damn it… why do I fell so angry and hurt!? I thought I was used to this already" Shinta yelled in exhasperation.

"_Maybe is because you really understand that girl… because you two are similar, that is why it hurt you most" _Sakuya said

"SHIIIIIINTA!!!" A girlish scream was heard

"Shinta's eyes opened and run towards the noise…in there he found Moka, however, she was not alone… a huge monster was close to her, and he had no good intentions

"Step away from Moka if you wish to live a day longer" Shinta said as he pulled the cap of his water bottle

The monster charged right towards Shinta, who managed to dodge by jumping over him… a little of his water fell into the ground.

"Water babtised by the holy spirit… engage the demonic apparition before me and wipe away evil! HOLY INCANTATION NUMBER 34! HOLY CROSS!!!" Shinta yelled, the water spilled on the ground begun to burn into a bluish fire… and trapped the monster in it

"GRAND CROSS!!" Shinta yelled, the flames lifted up and formed a giant cross made of blue flames

Shinta's eyes were filled with anger "Stand up… I can tell you are not done… besides, this only works best against undead and western demons… you still alive… I can smell your foul youki" Shinta said

Then, from the smoke the monster came again this time Shinta was stuck and was send flying against a boulder

"AHGH!" Shinta yelled as he was tossed to the boulder besides Moka

"Urgh… Moka… are you… uninjured?" Shinta asked as his face was covered in blood

"Shin…ta? You came back… after what I said and did?" Moka said

"I understand you… because… even though… I am a human… I am waaay different…from them… because of my… talents and… abilities I was shunned… and hated, so… please… yes… you are a vampire… and yes… I might be a human, but, I really like you… can we start over again?" Shinta said

Moka then started to cry and hugged him "yes, and I am sorry"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Saizou roared as he kicked Shinta once more

"_Run away… run!" _Shinta thought as he fell over her… his hand then grabbed something metallic… it was Moka's Rosario

Then… a burst of youki poured out from her… her hair turned silver, her fangs grew and her chest and ass got bigger as well as her eyes changed into a crimsom red.

"Mo…ka?" Shinta said… however the demon in Shinta stirred…

"_**How much power this youngling has… she is powerful indeed use her youki and feed off it in order to heal your wounds**_" Shin-kun told Shinta

Shinta then begun to absorb the youki and his wounds begun to fissle and heal at an outstanding rate

Shinta's special ability, he could suck youki from demons who expelled it and used it to heal his wounds, while normaly this would kill a normal human his body has long since been able to cope, handle and purify the youki and convert it into a positive energy to heal and restore him, this was done so by fashion and design of the old demon fox inside of him

The angel in him helped the purification whereas the fox absorbed the youki… like a recycling factory for youki

Shinta regained some of his strength back, he tried to stand but found himself unable to do so on his own and used a tombstone as support

"Whats wrong big guy... I thought you wanted me… so why not come here and give me a hug?" The "new" Moka said as she extended her hand

Saizou then charged over and tried to punch her… however she did not even move an inch

"Strong… really strong" Shinta said

With a single kick she send Saizou's monster form flying far away

"Know your place" the vampire Moka said "You are like most monsters… all size no bite"

Shinta tried to walk over… "Hehehe… you bastard… I was going… to beat his ass" Shinta said laughing

"You… are not afraid of me, thought you are a human?" Moka (vampire) asked

"Should I? if you try to attack me as I am now… I could kill you with little effort… but that's not it… I don't think you are the kind who would try to do that with someone who just befriended your other you…am I right" Shinta said

"Since when?" Moka (vampire) said

"Since you changed to your original form, is not hard to know this is your true self… no, rather, you two are as real as you wish, two persons in one body…sharing an existence… I am sorry… but, would you mind helping me to my room… I fell kinda tired all of the sudden" Shinta said as he fell over

Moka (vampire) then grabbed him, and carried him… "You are too kind… you didn't use the full power of that holy water on Saizou as to not kill him… it will be hurt you if you keep going like that… and also… I want to know…how you absorbed that youki when it is poison to humans" Moka said

"I wonder how" Shinta said cukkling

Moka (vampire) pushed his wounds a bit

"DAAH!! You demon" Shinta said in jeer

"I like you… you seem unusual for a human… perhaps you care to tell me about yourself" Moka said

"Fair enough… since your other self told me about her true self… but get me to my room… I am kinda dizzy from the blood loss… and I can't stress this enough… **do **try to contain your thirst" Shinta said with a chukle

"Will **try**" Moka (vampire) said

She helped Shinta into his room and put him to bed…

"can you get me some of the ointments from my closet please?" Shinta asked

Moka (vampire) rummaged trough his closet and found the ointment… and something more

"You…explain this" Moka (vampire) said as she tossed a demonic weapon to Shinta

"Well… that looks like a broadsword… I suppose" Shinta said

"Don't play the fool…answer me… how is a human like you able to even wield something like this and not have their mind broken and soul corrupted" Moka (vampire) asked

"Well… I am a human… but not a normal one if that helps" Shinta said

"Stop prancing around the subject… what are you?" Moka (vampire asked)

"Well… I am a human… however I have arcane abilities as well as a soul bonding contracts to a Dai youkai Kitsune and a Seraphin who reside inside of my body and soul… because of those two I can use any holy and dark weaponry in disposal that I find or they have" Shinta said

"I see… so that is why you could absorb the youki and heal yourself with it…" Moka (vampire) said "However, take care of the other me… I am not like her… I saved you because your blood tastes good to me"

"Keep telling yourself that" Shinta said with a smile

Moka (Vampire) smiled as she put on the Rosario once more and turned into the gentle Moka.

"Looks like school will be kinda fun" Shinta said

**Chapter end**


End file.
